disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerhead
Not to be confused with Hammerface, also known as Hammerhead, from the ''[[Lilo & Stitch (franchise)|Lilo & Stitch ''franchise]]. Hammerhead is a Marvel Comics character that appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man and Spider-Man. ''Ultimate Spider-Man Hammerhead appears in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six, voiced by Jon Polito in one of his final works before the actor's passing. This version is a gang rival of Joe Fixit. He was behind a building fire that Fixit tried to hold up while the people inside were being evacuated at the cost of Mary Jane Watson's life which Spider-Man Noir blames Fixit for. In the episode "Return to the Spider-Verse" Pt. 3, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid arrive in the Noir universe, finding Hammerhead's war with Fixit as Spider-Man Noir prevents any interference. When Martin Li gets hold of Hammerhead's Siege Perilous fragment, Mister Negative transmutates Hammerhead into stone and takes over his gang. After Mister Negative's defeat, Hammerhead and everyone else that were petrified were restored to normal. Spider-Man Hammerhead appears in ''Spider-Man. voiced by Jim Cummings. This version is shown to have hired Flint Marko and Randy Macklin as minions. In the episode "Sandman", a flashback had Hammerhead burying Flint Marko under a combination of toxic waste and sand for failing him for the last time. As a result of unknowingly mutating Flint Marko, he also mutated his daughter Keemia who was caught in the accident upon stumbling upon the scene of the accident. After figuring out how to stabilize Keemia, Hammerhead and his gang took Keemia in. When Spider-Man and Sandman arrived at Hammerhead's mansion, they are attacked by a bitter Keemia and Hammerhead's minions where Spider-Man webbed up Hammerhead and his minions. After Keemia and Sandman disappeared into the night, Hammerhead and his minions were arrested by the police. In the episode "Spider-Man on Ice", Hammerhead became displeased with Randy Macklin's status when Macklin shows up and freezes Hammerhead and his henchmen for not taking his Blizzard status seriously. As Randy Macklin goes on an icy rampage, Spider-Man has Harry Osborn alert the police to use every silver in Hammerhead's hideout to defrost Hammerhead and his henchmen. In the episode "How I Thwipped My Summer Vacation," Hammerhead has a son named Tully (voiced by Laura Bailey) who has his birthday party that involved Hammerhead's men kidnapping singer Ross Caliban. While Spider-Man defeated Hammerhead and this thugs, Tully went on the attack until Ross convinced Tully to take a selfie with him in exchange for ending his attack on Spider-Man. Abilities Hammerhead's skull is covered in adamantium, which makes it indestructible, and able to crush anything it collides it. He is armed with a wide variety of weapons. Gallery Hammerhead (Marvel).jpg Hammerhead 2.png Trivia * While Hammerhead is a mainstream Spider-Man villain, the Ultimate Spider-Man version is based on the Spider-Man Noir universe. Noir Hammerhead previously appeared in the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Hammerhead goes back to being a mainstream Spider-Man villain in Spider-Man. * This was one of Jon Polito's last roles before his death. * Ultimate Spiderman marks Jim Cummings' first time voicing a Marvel character after Marvel was bought by Disney, before hand he voiced several characters in the 90s series of Spiderman, Fantastic Four and The Incredible Hulk. Category:Males Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Animated characters Category:Spider-Man characters